


Agapanthus

by ChriStellaOhWang



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Romance, Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Drama & Romance, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamscapes, Dreamsharing, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fairies, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Forests, Gentle Kissing, Hallucinations, Human, Innocence, Interspecies Romance, Jackson Wang-centric, Kissing, Love, Love at First Sight, Male Protagonist, Mental Anguish, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Jackson Wang, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, References to Depression, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChriStellaOhWang/pseuds/ChriStellaOhWang
Summary: Jackson's busy and demanding lifestyle catches up to him causing him to have nightmares. A mysterious woman visits him in his dreams in an attempt to soothe him.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Reader, Jackson Wang/You
Kudos: 7





	Agapanthus

_Sountrack:[Why Don't We - Boomerang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0IAFg-D8R0)_

__

_Jackson's feet carried a huge burden as they found their way through the forest path. His loose black shirt and pants remained open in a desperate attempt to get rid of the heat on his body. The ground was almost entirely covered in freshly dropped and colorful leaves. Although his feet were bare as they stepped on the earth, he didn't feel vulnerable or at risk of getting injured. Despite the rustling of the wind in between the trees, the peace and quiet surrounding him made the void in his heart and the shallowness of his breath more apparent. He let out a deep exasperated sigh and lost his smile entirely. He felt empty and all over the place as he aimlessly stared around. His vision blurred and so did the lighting in the forest. He kneeled down ready to give up on seeking happiness entirely and lowered his head slightly. The fresh crisp air filled with the delicate sound of rain. Jackson could hear it in his ears but he couldn't feel it on his skin._

_He scoffed at himself and spoke out loud but in a low raspy voice, "I'm that numb huh? So it's worse than I thought…"_

_"Not yet dear"_

_A female angelic voice echoed in his mind and his initial reaction was to wonder whether he was going insane too. He slowly blinked and his sight brightened abruptly. He raised his eyes startled and anxious. A feminine figure stood in front of him wearing a floaty and sheer lilac dress. The way its short sleeves fell on her shoulders and its neckline covered her chest area created the impression that the material was painted on her rather than worn by her. The multiple ornate layers fell to the floor looming thinly cut like a layer of tears. His tears precisely. The woman's face glowed from within and although fragile like porcelain was not dull like Jackson's. Her hair fell gracefully on her shoulders, slightly curly and silver like ice. A weak smile formed on her face as their pupils met. Her hand held what looked like a transparent umbrella positioned a few inches above his head and preventing the raindrops from reaching his burning skin. Even though that ought to have upset him, he didn't feel so uncomfortable in his own existence anymore. His lungs breathed the cool air in and he started feeling better ever so slightly as he laid his eyes on her soft tender lips that curved upwards._

_"Hi", Jackson uttered breathlessly._

_"Hello", the girl responded in a voice smooth as velvet._

_"It's raining", Jackson pointed out, raising his finger to the sky._

_"I've noticed", the girl noted sympathetically. "You shouldn't worry too much about it though"._

_"What does worry have to do with anything?" Jackson frowned._

_"Well, it's raining because you are very upset", the girl calmly explained to an already tense Jackson._

_"Nonsense. I'm fine. I'm always fine", Jackson reassured her trying to look his typical fierce self. But her look scanned his entire soul within a matter of seconds making it impossible to pretend any further. She didn't respond, only kneeled down in front of him. Jackson sat down comfortably too and his posture slowly relaxed. The girl smiled at him again and he smiled back._

_"Can I tell you a secret?" Jackson asked charmingly._

_"Sure!" The girl answered peacefully._

_"I low key hope to see you every night. I don't understand why it always has to be when my day has been a mess and so I feel like a mess myself…", Jackson confided to her._

_"It's because it's my job you know. To show up only when one is upset. I wish it wasn't like that, but unfortunately, it is", the girl sounded quite brittle._

_"In any case, what I mean to say, I guess, is I missed you", Jackson moved closer and put in enough effort in his words in a deliberate attempt to sound flirty._

_The girl blushed hard and looked down shyly. Jackson smirked and leaned in to kiss her cheek._

Jackson woke up in sweat and felt his heart beating fast. "Oh you gotta be kidding me", he growled frustrated.

He instantly attempted to grasp on his recent dream. This wasn't the first and apparently not the last time he had dreamt of this woman. It was obvious to him that she appeared during nights of immense stress and pressure and Jackson couldn't help but wonder why that was. They claim we see in our dreams people who we have come across in our lifetime and even if we haven't paid attention to them, they somehow manage to delve into our subconscious. But Jackson was absolutely certain that he had never seen this woman before. Under no circumstances would he be able to not lay eyes on her or forget her. So it was quite frustrating that she was a temporary yet stable creation of his imagination. Perhaps an ideal image of what he needed in his life; someone to soothe and ease him. 

He recalled having gone to bed after an extremely exhausting and overwhelming day. He shuffled underneath the sheets covering him, looking for a way out. His head popped up as he raised his posture to lay more comfortably on the bed and grabbed his phone to check at the time. Perhaps due to his nerves, somehow he had woken up right on time to prepare for yet another day, no different than the rest. Was there a purpose? He wasn't sure but decided that after that very day, he would grant himself some time off. Hopefully, just a bit wouldn't ruin everything. He jolted out of bed and got ready, snatching his breakfast in the process.

"Remove your fingers from the dream oracle right this very second!" The queen fairy ordered y/n who was fiddling with its translucent waters slowly and steadily. Her head rested on her arm which in turn rested on the edge of the white marble basin looking bored and pouting. Y/n swiftly removed her fingers tossing the excess water and got up to bow apologetically.

"Didn't I already tell you a thousand times to stop messing with it? This is for the elders and the elders alone and it's not to be used for insignificant matters!" The queen fairy started strictly raising her voice.

"But… this wasn't insignificant! This human is quite depressed and he feels empty and alone, I was trying to help him!" y/n answered in protest.

"Silence! You think humans are worthy of our help and assistance? It's their fault entirely that life has lost its meaning and has become such a mess! Not ours. And don't tell me you only risk this out of the goodness of your heart. You fancy him. You think he is going to notice and thank you? He won't ever meet you in reality", the queen fairy shook her head from side to side in disappointment.

Y/n's face hardened at those words and she apologized in a voice so low it could barely be heard. The only thing that bothered her was that little verb the queen fairy used to describe her view on the human; fancy. That's too little for someone who has feelings. The human may not ever meet and get to know her but at least she knew him extremely well. She understood how trapped he felt in his routine, she was able to witness the way he masked his lack of confidence during his hardships and he knew his personality both by what he showed to others and what he didn't. And she was in love with the person that hid underneath all those layers of Jackson. The person she got to witness in his dreams too, where he let loose and was his most authentic self. That was the place and time that everything was revealed and was seen unfiltered. Y/n wasn't the only one responsible for that though, because Jackson's imagination sought her too after their first meeting. 

Delving into human dreams to soothe them was her job. However, she was positioned specifically at the children's department. One long night, she had finished with all the children's dreams she had to settle and decided to play around with the dream oracle since no one was using it at the time. Her curiosity got the best of her and she sneaked into the elders' department. It initially worked as a random dream generator, but after that it could be used to track a specific person's dreams. And this is how y/n first saw Jackson. His dreams were dark and unnerving and she couldn't help but jump in, show up and help him a bit. Since it worked, she couldn't help repeating that every single time it was deemed necessary. It was a complicated process but for him, she learned all she could about it. It was hard to admit that she had grown attached to him and it hurt her a lot how they wouldn't be able to meet in real life. After a moment's reflection, it dawned on y/n that if her human came to find her somehow, then perhaps the queen fairy would allow her to be with him if, of course, he was interested. She thought about this for a while as she returned to her room to rest.

As soon as she woke up, she visited the library and did extensive research on the matter. She knew she needed to be extremely careful with her next steps but after all those months of putting up with the distance between them, she wanted to see if and how she could approach him. At least, if he rejected her she could move on. But as of now that constant "what if" was looming over her thoughts, bothering her. 

After a few hours of reading, she discovered that there was only one way for a human to see a fantastic creature in his reality. Y/n tidied the books back in their shelves before exiting the royal hall to visit the garden. She looked around the bushes for a very rare and beautiful flower called 'agapanthus' and at long last she found it. The genus name was derived from the Greek words “agape” (“love”) and “anthos” (“flower”), translating as the “flower of love”. She cut a small stem and rushed back inside.

She had a good feeling about her plan as she approached the dream oracle in short nervous steps. She raised the flower above the basin and closed her eyes to focus, repeating her chanting ten times, as many as the times they had met in his dreams.

_I'll let you go_

_I'll set you free_

_Like boomerang_

_Come back to me_

After she finished saying her mantra, she let the flower fall inside the dream oracle and watched it disappear in its magical waters. Y/n took a deep breath to calm and control herself. She had just taken a huge risk. But they wouldn't allow her to see him again anyway so she had nothing left to lose.

"Alright, I hope one day we get to meet, dear human", y/n thought to herself, smiling bitterly and went to eat dinner. 

Afterwards, she revisited the garden to prepare her flower basket for the moon ceremony that would take place the next day, during late afternoon. They would visit a small forest that humans had entirely neglected and rejuvenate it with the magic of the moon later on in the evening. Up until then though there would be a feast for all the fairies and y/n looked forward to that. It wasn't often that they got to leave their forest to visit another elsewhere. It usually happened only once a year for ceremonies much similar to this upcoming one.

Jackson returned home from work feeling the exhaustion more than any other day. He had no idea what was wrong with him as he quickly removed his clothes before he stepped into the shower. As the warm water washed away his confusion, he wondered if he would get to see her again that night. He highly doubted that though as she wasn't appearing as often as he wanted her to. And with that thought, he drifted off to deep and heavy sleep.

As he had suspected they sadly didn't meet. However, he woke up the next noon feeling very refreshed. Perhaps it was due to the excitement of having a free day at long last dedicated to just himself. He finished some stuff he had to do around the house before he prepared his lunch and packed it to take it outside with him. He had already decided on taking a stroll around the very abandoned forest close to his house. It was only a short drive away and for whatever reason, he found himself extremely excited at the thought of that. He couldn't exactly point to why that was though.

Y/n and the rest of the fairies transitioned to the reality realm that held the forest they were supposed to be at. She timidly and awkwardly held her basket full of colorful petals that emitted a beautiful enchanting smell and stared around. They sat down to eat but afterwards, when everyone was conversing, she found herself having nothing to do. She yawned and stretched before jumping up to her feet and started slowly walking inside the forest. Before she realized it, her feet had gotten her far away from her crowd but she wasn't worried at all. Nothing could actually harm her in this realm since nothing and no one could actually see her. She wasn't sure whether that was a blessing or a curse as she ran her fingers through her silky hair.

Jackson entered the forest and walked around trying to find a comfortable spot to sit down at. This place reminded him of the forest he was dreaming of and in one of the first dreams where he had met that girl he was sitting at a stone bench so he was seeking to discover a spot similar to that. He didn't find such a thing, however, he spotted a broken grey stone wall that was low enough to sit down upon and so he did.

Y/n noticed a man in a light blue shirt and a red jacket sitting down with his back to her as she approached the ruins of an old tower in the middle of the forest. She kept strolling along knowing that she wouldn't be seen.

"Shoot!" Jackson yelped and jumped up startled, throwing his food in the air and stepping away.

Y/n turned around suddenly recognizing that deep husky voice. She noticed a rat walking away from the man holding a piece of bread in between its teeth. Her eyes slowly traveled to the man as he turned around to face her hearing the steps on the leaves. She opened her mouth in shock realizing that it was her human. She started panicking, remembering that he wouldn't be able to see her, and got herself upset within a matter of seconds.

Jackson on the other hand literally could not believe his eyes. His lips parted in disbelief and he vigorously shook his head. It was unbelievable that he was wide awake yet she was standing in front of him. He blinked multiple times as she kept staring at him, uncertain about what to say.

"You! You are the girl from my dreams! Wait am I dreaming or am I going insane? It must be one of the two" Jackson said loudly, raising his fingers to run them through his hair.

"No! Well, you are not imagining things, because that would mean I'm imagining things too and I'm pretty sure I am actually here", y/n responded awkwardly, smiling timidly while putting a hair strand behind her ear. 

Jackson bit his bottom lip instinctively and placed his box of food down before approaching her. Y/n's eyes widened and her heart started beating so fast that she could almost hear it. Jackson stopped in front of her and examined her closely. She looked less dreamy than in his sleep but no less beautiful. He had too many questions to ask but at the same time, he was incredibly happy to see her. He wouldn't allow himself to miss this rare chance again. He swiftly put his flirty mood on and reached out to take her hand in his. It felt lightweight and soft as he brought it close to his mouth and placed a soft tender kiss with his lips.

"It is lovely to see you my lady", he said in a deep voice not taking his eyes off hers.

Y/n hadn't found breathing so complicated and difficult before in her lifetime. Her cheeks flushed and her chest inflated as she took deep breaths in a desperate attempt to remain cool.

"It's great to see you too", she answered shyly smiling at him and holding his hand.

"How can I see you?" Jackson asked with much interest in his voice, taking her hand and slowly leading her to sit down next to him on the stone wall.

Y/n doubted that he would like what she was about to tell him, but of course, honesty is the best policy so she explained everything. She told him about her true nature, how fairies are not allowed to be remotely close to humans due to the reality barrier, how she came across his nightmares and wanted to help him. She explained thoroughly about her job regarding dreams and that the queen fairy wouldn't allow her to see him again so she discovered a way to reconnect with him. And this must have been the result of her actions which only meant that her spell must have worked.

Jackson was dumbfounded at her words and tried to keep up with processing all the information before responding. The fact that he could see and touch her in broad daylight couldn't possibly mean he was going crazy. After all, she still didn't look completely human, so although it was hard to believe, he trusted her words that she was a fairy. A world with magical creatures sounded like a better place to live in anyway and Jackson felt the need to live in such a world.

"I'm sorry I went through with the spell without your consent. I didn't mean to force you into meeting me and to be quite honest I didn't think it would actually work. It isn't supposed to enchant you or anything, it would just bring us together one last time so that we could talk and I could explain everything to you. But frankly I didn't expect it to happen anytime soon", y/n said and sighed deeply, looking down.

"Oh, I'm glad you did that because I couldn't control my dreams so that I can see you and spend time with you. And I really wanted to see you, last night for example, but I didn't. I love spending time with you, even under those circumstances", Jackson retorted and rubbed her hand smiling genuinely at her. He sat a bit closer before he leaned in to finally kiss her on the cheek. He pulled back briefly to check her reaction before he continued. Y/n stopped breathing momentarily but grinned brightly nonetheless. Jackson softly cupped her cheek in his palm turning her to face him entirely before he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He took a deep breath and kissed her more deeply and demandingingly wrapping his arm around her waist. Y/n felt rather flustered but really excited that her human liked her so much that he wanted to kiss her. She returned his kiss with equal passion before she heard a loud voice shouting at her from behind.

"What did you do to this human?" The queen fairy asked frowning and y/n jolted upright hyperventilating out of anxiety.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to see him again and at least explain to him what happened before I say goodbye. Please let me finish talking to him and I'll return, I promise", y/n pleaded nervously feeling Jackson standing up next to her.

He couldn't see who she was talking to but from her reaction understood that they would keep her away in the long term. Jackson's brain started working really fast attempting to figure out a solution and quickly.

"Didn't I already warn you, y/n? What you are doing is strictly forbidden and you dare to not only ask for more time but also expect no consequences", the queen fairy responded angrily and stared y/n down who in turn pouted sadly.

"Hey, don't be upset, please. What are they saying to you?" Jackson asked, holding y/n's hand tightly in his, trying to calm her down.

"I think I have to go…", y/n said with teary eyes looking down unable to think a way out of this mess.

"No, come on, don't leave, I'd take you to lunch. Don't listen to the boomers trying to rain on our parade!" Jackson said, turning her a bit towards him so that she faced him and not whoever addressed her in such an upsetting way.

Y/n looked at him trying to understand what her human was saying but she decided on the spot that she wouldn't be happy again if she let him go now that she had found him.

"If you go with him forget your powers and abilities. You are not welcome to return to the fantasy realm", the queen fairy warned y/n deliberately and pressed her lips together.

"If me wanting to spend time with my human is such a burden, then I won't return to our realm. It's fine by me", y/n said in a low voice trying to gain her confidence but having made her final decision.

"You tell em boo", Jackson said grinning and y/n looked at him tilting her head to the side and wondering what that meant.

"You can't survive in the human world alone, you will be begging to return afterwards, but as soon as you make your decision, it's final", the queen fairy tried to bring y/n back to her senses.

"Sounds like I'm already alone in our realm so it's fine if it's the same here. At least here I get to meet with my human", y/n responded smiling bitterly.

"You won't be alone, I'm here", Jackson said, taking her other hand in his too.

"Very well, as you wish", the queen fairy turned around and started walking away from them. "You won't have your powers from tomorrow, so have fun with the human, I presume", she said in a loud voice before disappearing back into the trees.

Y/n sighed slightly worried, which Jackson took notice of. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out together, alright? You bet I'll do everything for the woman who went through all this trouble just to come see me", Jackson said smiling and running his fingers through her hair.

Y/n smiled a bit relieved and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Pizza now?" Jackson asked, giving his arm for her to hold on to.

"What? You are talking so weird dear human", y/n responded not understanding his language.

"Pizza is the best food on planet earth, so I'm suggesting we go eat some, how does that sound?" Jackson chuckled as they started walking away from the forest. "It will be like our first official date", Jackson said, smirking, having all sorts of thoughts in his head.

"I don't know what date is, but it sounds like the word meal, is it about that pizza?", y/n asked excitedly, a bit more sure about what they were talking about now.

"If you want the date to be a meal then a meal and a half it will be, baby", Jackson laughed looking at her smiling cutely. He was impeccably happy that his dream had come into a precious reality he would love to cherish from now on.


End file.
